Ordinary World
by Lemony Sickness
Summary: You never realize what you've got till it's gone, and sometimes it is just hard to cope. This is a slash fic, you have been warned!


**A/N: **I was playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) whilst my friend was talking about wanting to watch me play 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' on my PS2, and this was the song I was playing (on heavy, mind you). The lyrics caught my attention, and I though that it would make a good song-fic for Harry Potter if you thought about it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of it contents, but I did write this story!

**Warnings: **This story contains angst, and mentioning of shounen-ai/yaoi, or what most call slash. (Pardon me, I usually write fiction for anime related topics; disregarding the 'Lord of the Rings' slash fic I just recently finished. wink)

**Side Notes: **\/ Lyrics "" Phrases said by person talking

Ordinary World

By: LemonySickness

Lyrics: Ordinary World, Aurdra featuring Aimee Coleman (DDR Max)

\Came in from a rainy Thursday

On the avenue;

Thought I heard you talking softly/

Incessant pounding of water was heard throughout the cab of the old red '94 Ford truck. Rain cascaded in rivulets down the windows, almost seeming like thin waterfalls were surrounding the vehicle. Dark clouds poured out their anguish on the world below, uncaring of the innocent bystanders on the ground. Nothing wrong with rain though, it only got you wet, and it was always refreshing to go into a warm home and change into clean dry clothes.

Harry Potter would have felt that way driving home from his part time job at a local book store located on 5th Avenue, but he was cold and shivering. It wasn't often that Harry would have to resort to a part time muggle job at 'Literary Rituals', but being an Auror didn't leave you with much to do now-a-days. The Dark Lord, Voldemort had been annihilated in his 6th year by Professor Snape, sacrificing his life; he finally received his Order of Merlin, First Class, too bad he didn't live to acknowledge it. All the Deatheaters were either caught, killed, or going to trial claiming "innocence", leaving Harry pretty much jobless.

Rumbling from the motor was cut off as he turned the key and shut off the ignition. Pulling up his hood on his pull over sweat shirt, Harry pulled the release lever and pushed the door open with his foot, grabbing the book he had burrowed from his work and tucking it under his arm. He pushed the door shut with his elbow and took the black metallic stairs two at a time to his flat on the second floor. Once inside, the book was discarded onto the antique coffee table in front of the couch, and the coffee maker was turned on to make his usual French vanilla café latté. Harry had gotten addicted to the foreign drink when it was introduced to him by his lover, Draco Malfoy.

Everyone was surprised at the relationship that developed between the two natural enemies, but old habits die hard, and new ones took place. Hearing a familiar voice, Harry stood up straight, disbelieving, and walked towards his bedroom. Inside was a full size mahogany bed with matching mahogany nightstands on both sides, and a dark oak trunk at the end. Emerald orbs scanned the expanse of the room and landed on the alarm clock which was emitting the alternative rock that Harry preferred to listen to over Draco's orchestrated symphonies. He sighed, walking over to push the 'alarm' button to shut off the radio but keep the alarm activated so that he would wake up on time tomorrow for work.

\I turn on the lights,

The TV,

And the radio;

Still I can't escape the ghost of you./

Harry plopped unceremoniously onto the three cushioned leather couch with the dark wooded frame, and held his café latté between his hands, reveling in the warmth escaping from the cup. Resting the mug on his knee and supporting it with one hand, he twisted to turn on the lamp beside him on the end table. It was quickly getting dark due to the conditions of the weather, and after changing from his black slacks and white button up shirt (hooded sweatshirt over top), to a white t-shirt and sea green cargo pants, it had gotten darker than it was when he had first left the book shop.

Drink in one hand, remote in the other, Harry flipped through the limited channels on the tele; upon finding nothing, he soon put his mug on the counter and walked back into his room, TV forgotten, and turned on his CD player. 'Evanescence' emanated from the speakers, and he laid down on his back atop the black comforter. No matter what he did, everything in this house brought back the memories he didn't know if he wanted to forget.

\What has happened to the crazy some say

Where is the life that I recognize?

(Gone away)/

Hermione told him he was being senile; Ron that he was crazy.

"You shouldn't brood on it Harry, it's not good for you," Ron would go on to say, and Hermione would just start asking him why he insisted on torturing himself.

'He's all I had left.'

Things had changed so much since Hogwarts. Voldemort stole everything Harry loved, and even in death, he still haunted him. Snape, Remus, and even Sirius were killed, Dumbledore soon followed due to his old age and injuries. Malfoy's mother stopped his father from killing him when he refused the dark mark, by using one of the Unforgivable Curses, which landed her in Azkaban: soon dieing from grief. Draco and Harry had found comfort in each other, and one thing lead to another, and soon they were a "couple" and were in love.

It was that fateful morning, that Harry had woken up to find a note on the pillow next to his saying that Draco had to leave early for work, and that not to expect him for supper: that he loved him. Harry had stayed up all night waiting for him to return, but no sign showed of his actually coming home. At around four in the morning, Harry was jolted out of his reverie when the phone rang. At approximately 5:53:22A.M., in the emergency room, Draco Malfoy died in his arms due to head lacerations and multiple 3rd degree burns. His fellow worker was in critical condition, also comatose; he died a few hours later. Their deaths were caused because the subway train they were taking derailed inside one of the many channels it was supposed to take. Others died that night, but only this one stood out in his mind, this one person that was supposed to come home and lie down beside him in bed and wrap his arms around his waist, sharing body warmth and love.

Now nothing was as it was, and Harry was sinking more and more into depression everyday.

\But I won't cry from yesterday

There's an ordinary world;

Somehow I have to find.

And as I make my way

To the Ordinary World,

I will learn to survive./

Shifting onto his side, Harry frowned: his eyes burning from unshed tears.

"I've shed enough tears of sadness for you Draco. Let me shed the rest of my tears in happiness when I join you in death," Harry murmured into his pillow, "You would want me to be happy," he continued, echoing the words that Hermione had kept repeating to him every time she was around.

Sitting up, Harry got up and headed towards his walk-in closet which contained a small set of drawers and clothes hung up neatly on racks. Pulling off the clothes that he wore the most often, and many of his personal belongings, he walked to the end of the bed, flipped the latch on the trunk and tossed open the lid. Harry smiled softly, inside was memories, odd little things from trips he had taken and stuff he had received from multiple of people. He even had his old broken wand, now wrapped in the Gryffindor banner on top. Throwing his belongings inside, he slammed the top shut with determination, latched it, and put a lock on it with his new wand.

Once off the phone with Hermione, and in the middle of his living room, trunk beside him, Harry looked around his flat, and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye," he whispered before performing the right rituals to apparate himself to his best friend's side.

The room took on a dreary state, the lights turned off, and the only source of luminosity was the street lamps outside the windows. There was a life out there for Harry other than the one he had chosen for himself. After all, out with the old, and in with the new.

End

Sry, so full of angst!!! Please review!!!


End file.
